


Junia's Anatomy

by JohnCousland



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anatomy, Drawing, Junia Cadash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnCousland/pseuds/JohnCousland
Summary: A drawing showing an anatomy study of Junia Cadash





	Junia's Anatomy

The intention with this one was to explore, properly, how Junia’s body really is. I’ve come a long way in drawing larger women - and I wanted to apply that to Junia, and see how all the pieces of her body - as a dwarf woman - would connect. Many thanks to [@cdhurricane](https://tmblr.co/mbggyihQEtClI_3GcDdVNZA) and [@bloodmagespectre](https://tmblr.co/mT4JzcXboSzMeE0DK2dOEpA) on the discussions about leg size, torso/leg ratio, and movement on shorter legs!


End file.
